Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel and a display device including the same.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of the information-oriented society, requirements for display devices for displaying images have been increased in various forms. In recent years, various display devices such as a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display device, and an organic light emitting display device, have been utilized.
The display device includes a lower substrate having a structure in which conductive layers made of a conductive material and insulating layers made of an insulating material are laminated and an upper substrate disposed opposite to the lower substrate.
In particular, in the structure in which the conductive layer and the insulating layers are laminated, when a step is present on the conductive layer, taper characteristics and interface characteristics of the insulating layer are not excellent, and as a result, non-uniformity in the thickness of the insulating layer at the time of being laminated or a cut-off failure of the insulating layer at an area corresponding to the step of the conductive layer frequently occurs.
As a result, different conductive layers contact each other at the area where the failure of the insulating layer occurs. Therefore, a short circuit occurs in an element. Accordingly, a scheme that can address this problem is needed.